In general, there are numerous types of folding table having various different structures for the hinge system between the leg assemblies and the table top depending, in particular, on the form of the leg assemblies, and having various different structures for the fixing means depending, in particular, on the size of the table, with account also being taken of the materials used, of the intended purpose of the table, and of economic factors in order to reach an acceptable quality/price ratio.
The stability and the rigidity of such tables are usually rather poor, i.e. they are not suitable for supporting heavy loads.
An object of the invention is to provide a folding table structure of entirely novel design suitable, in particular, for mitigating the above-mentioned drawbacks while nevertheless being easy to erect and requiring component parts that are simple and small in number, in particular with respect to the hinges and the fixing means between the leg assemblies and the table top.